


Argument (A Valentine's Day Offering) (Day 14)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Valentine's Day, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Peter does not want to celebrate Valentine's Day. Absolutely refuses. Bucky is baffled.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Argument (A Valentine's Day Offering) (Day 14)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 14 Prompt: **Argument** | ~~Sexting~~ | ~~Our kids are on the same sport team and I'm secretly more excited to see you than to watch my child~~ | ~~Cause all of the stars are fading away. Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day~~
> 
> So, I got sort of lazy, sort of trying something different with this. Most of this piece is dialogue without attribution tags. Most of it. I reckon you can still work out who is saying what. Also, without massive amounts of description (which wouldn't have fit into my word count anyway) I was hoping to soften the emotional impact of the angst in the fic. Let me know in the comments how you think I did with that and if you can keep track of who is saying what. (Also, I realise there would be a lot to unpack that I left out of the final conversation. Just roll with it, please.)

“No, Bucky! I don’t want to celebrate Valentine’s Day. I’ve already told you this. It’s an overly commercialised piss poor excuse for a holiday which has lost all semblance of its original meaning and has just become an excuse for the candy, soft toy and floristry industry to try to sell us stuff we really don’t need.”

“But, Peter…”

“I said NO!” Peter slammed the door on his way out of the room and Bucky just stared at it in disbelief. What on earth would cause his usually romantic-as-fuck boyfriend to lose his shit like that about the one day of the year where you were actually supposed to do big romantic gestures?

  
“Nat, I don’t get it. All I did was ask him if he had a preference for where we went for Valentine’s Day and he flipped his lid. What the actual fuck?”

Nat shook her head. “I don’t know what to tell you. He’s never said anything to me about it. But I’ve known him less than a year so why would he? You need to ask one of _his_ friends.”

“Ned speaking.”

“Hi, Ned, it’s Bucky here. Sorry to bug you but I have a question about Peter.”

“Okay…”

“Well, I asked him where he wanted to go for dinner on Valentine’s Day and he totally lost the plot. Absolutely refused to have anything to do with it and won’t speak to me about it. What gives?”

“Aw, man. That’s, well, that’s a big can of worms, that is. And it’s not my story to tell. But there is definitely more to it than that.”

“Hmm, OK. Thanks, man.”

“Hey, honey. I was thinking we might head up the coast for dinner tonight. See if we can find that little place that does a version of English ‘fish n chips’, just for something different. Whaddya say?”

“James Buchanan Barnes, I swear to God, if this is some kind of surprise Valentine’s Day thing--“

“No, babe, not a Valentine in sight. Promise.”

“Well…OK then.”

“So. Nice view, good fish, excellent ‘chips’, great beer, will you marry me, pass the vinegar, please?”

“Sure. Here it—wait. What did you say?”

“Pass the vinegar?”

“No, the bit before that.”

“Great beer?”

“No. The bit where you asked me to marry you.”

“Oh, that bit. Well, you didn’t want any big romantic Valentine’s gestures, so I figured I’d just slide it into ordinary conversation and see how it went. And you said ‘Sure’, so I mean, technically, I guess we’re engaged now.”

“Oh. I—oh. Are you—I thought you were going to break up with me!”

“What the hell?”

“I’ve been dumped on Valentine’s Day twice, OK? It seemed to me like fate was going for a hat trick.”

“Oh, baby. I’m crazy about you. Can’t you see that? What gave you the impression I was gonna break up with you?”

“I…dunno?”

“So, will you marry me?”

“Are you kidding me? Fuck yes!”


End file.
